Pranking Heichou
by AsgardianDragonRider
Summary: Reader insert where Levi gets an ultimate prank and consequently, breaks. Better than the summary... Now a series of one-shots.
1. Pranking Heichou

This is for my friend Carwen and was inspired by our crazy talks about Levi and his shortness in Biology. Even though I love Levi, I can't help but make fun of him. This is in no way to make fun of short people, just Levi. :D

* * *

**Pranking Heichou-Levi x Reader**

(Y/N)-your name

(B/F/N)-best friends name

(H/L)- hair length

(H/C)- hair colour

Today was the day. For weeks you and (B/F/N) had been planning the most epic prank the survey corps has ever seen. Both of you were known for your pranks and humorous nature and many cadets and squad leaders had fallen victim to your diabolical schemes. Everyone but one short lance corporal.

Levi. He was the only one who you had never played a prank on. Sure you both had called him shorty and said many jokes to him about his height and OCD tendencies, but a prank...he hadn't had the pleasure of knowing your skills yet.

But that was all going to change today.

"So do you understand what we need you to do Hange?" Your best friend, (B/F/N), asked the excited squad leader. You had explained your plan earlier to her and she had squealed in delight at the thought.

"Of course. I'll go with Eren to get all the supplies for this magnificent idea." Hange replied. She had helped you both many times with your plans and had even been on the receiving end a few times, although she took it in her stride and always managed to pay you both back.

You and (B/F/N) had been close friends with Hange ever since you joined the survey corps two years ago and the three of you had developed a close friendship during the years. But all of the survey corps knew of yours and (B/F/N) friendship. The two of you were inseparable and almost like sisters.

Growing up together, your families had been close yet after the fall of wall Maria you two were all that was left. So together you applied to join the army and had both come to the survey corps together once you graduated. Nothing could come between you two, not even the jokes you played on each other.

"Okay. You go do that and we'll just go and annoy the corporal." You say with a mischievous grin. _Oh, this is going to be fun, _you thought with a chuckle.

"Come on (Y/N). Let's go." Your friend says before pulling you along, your (H/L) hair flowing in the breeze. "Look. There's shorty."

Both of you innocently walk towards Levi and the commander, Erwin-who had also had the fortune to witness your pranks, and laughed along with you when you referred to his eyebrows as 'eyewows'. Most people couldn't help but smile at your antics, according to most it was infectious.

"Hey commander, hey lance corporal. How's your day going?" Your best friend says, feigning innocence.

"Cadet (Y/N), Cadet (B/F/N). How's your day?" Erwin answers casually, smiling politely at the two of you.

"Fine, thank you. Corporal," You ask, turning to Levi. "How's the weather down there?" You ask, as casual as you can.

Levi doesn't answer you, just sends a glare your way, warning you not to say anything else. Of course, neither of you listen to his silent threat.

"Yeah. I nearly didn't see you there corporal." Your friend mentions to the short corporal. Even though you were only a few inches taller than him, you both loved how easily you could annoy him.

"Corporal. Can I ask you a question? A serious question." You ask him, waiting for his acknowledgement of your question. Levi looks at you warily with squinted grey eyes, obviously knowing your question is nothing but another joke. He nods to you, motioning for you to continue. "Well, if you were to become a titan... Would you then be a regular sized person?" You ask while trying to hold in a giggle.

His eyes widen in shock before looking at you with distaste while (B/F/N) is already full out laughing by your side and Erwin is trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Sir. Do you have to use your 3DM gear to get onto your horse?" Your friend manages to say between her laughs.

"No, dude. He doesn't have a horse...he has a pony." You mention before chuckling along with (B/F/N).

"Both of you, stable duty." Levi quickly states before walking away angrily. Erwin follows after him quickly while you two just stand there laughing. The lance corporal didn't usually mind your antics as long as they weren't directed at him or that they made a mess.

"Are we actually going to do stable duty?" Your friend asked with an eyebrow raised.

You look at (B/F/N) like you've never seen her, thinking that the answer was obvious. These are Levi Ackerman's orders...of course you weren't.

"No." You scoff, shaking your head before both of you start laughing again. Levi always orders you to do extra chores but to you both it's just an empty threat.

From the corner of your eye, you see Hange waving at the two of you with Eren holding a few boxes full of supplies for your plan. Immediately you both walk over to her, still grinning from your conversation with the corporal.

"Hey. Did you get the stuff?" (B/F/N) asks Hange and Eren with a smirk.

"Yep. All of it." Hange says quickly, ready to get down to business.

"Okay. You go and distract Levi while we both go set it up...with the help of Eren." You say with a smirk at Eren.

"Can you guys not include me? I always get the worst of the blame when you two are involved." Eren announces exasperated. You always pulled him into the big pranks to help out with the moving. He can't get out of it either, you both sort of force him into it.

With a chuckle you both pull him away with all the supplies while Hange goes to distract Levi. On your way to his office, you fully explain the idea to Eren and by the end he's laughing along with you.

"Okay. This is a good one guys. But Heichou is going to kill you." He mutters worryingly.

"If he tries to come after us, we'll just climb up a tree or sit on a shelf. There's no way shorty can get us then." You mention with a smile.

All of you laugh then as you walk to Levi's office and open the door...only to find that it's locked. _Damn, _you thought whilst reaching for one of the pins holding your (H/L) (H/C) hair back. You can use it to open the door. After a few seconds of trying to unlock it, you hear a faint _click_ and the door swings open to reveal Heichou's office.

"Right, let's get to work." You utter before all three of you go to work on your brilliant plan...

Three hours later, and you finish with the final touches of your plan, and just in time too. You can see Levi making his way inside with Erwin and Hange from the window and quickly the three of you get out of there and run to the food hall.

"Phew, that was close." You say, breathing hard from the speed you just ran, before sitting down.

"Tell me about it. It'll be worth it though." Your friend says with a giggle.

"What'll be worth it?" Jean asks while he and the rest of the 104th training corps sits down on your table.

"We played a prank on Levi." You say with a tone of indifference, like it's an everyday thing for you.

"Oh my god. He's going to kill you three." Sasha comments with wide brown eyes at the three of you. Eren shakes his head while you two smile knowingly.

A minute or so later, and you finally hear the shouts of a certain short corporal discovering his new office...

Nearly all the cadets in the room run to the office of your latest victim, with you two in the front. Running up to the office, you and (B/F/N), along with a number of cadets peer into the office to find everything in disarray.

Everywhere around you, cadets are laughing at the sight of the shorty's office miniaturized. All the furniture and pictures had been replaced with smaller versions and even his clothes were smaller.

His whole body was shaking at anger at the sight surrounding him. His clothes were all replaced with dolls clothes and his furniture had all been replaced with objects from a dolls house. You even replaced his stacks of paperwork for small cards to emphasize the effect.

Whilst you were laughing, you didn't notice an enraged corporal looking your way. "Oh shit." You both said in unison before stepping forwards with your arms up in surrender.

"You two... are DEAD!" He shouts before taking a step towards you two.

"Okay. Calm down Levi. We'll fix it. Look watch we'll both clean it now." (B/F/N) quickly says before pulling out a bottle of bleach from her jacket. _Now for the__finale_, you think before your friend spills the bleach all over Levi's office floor.

"What the fuck?" Levi shouts, his shoulders shaking with rage, barely containing his anger. "You made more of a mess!"

"But sir, is it really a mess... when it's done with cleaning supplies?" You ask him, before seeing him fall to floor and shouting at the two of you incoherently.

"I think we broke Levi." (B/F/N) states before everyone laughs at the scene in front of them. All of you laugh full-heartedly before noticing Levi glaring directly at you two with murderous intentions.

"You're both dead." He says before lunging at you both, but you both manage to get out of the way and sprint as fast as you can outside, far away from the little corporal running after you.

You both ran for hours, not realizing that Levi had taken to putting the blame on Eren as you two were nowhere in sight...


	2. Payback For Heichou

**This is part 2 to Pranking Heichou. This is for my friend and credit has to go to her for helping me with the jokes for this.**

**(Y/N)- your name**

**(B/F/N)-best friends name**

**(E/C)-eye colour**

**(H/C)-hair colour**

**Payback For Heichou-LevixReader**

The last anyone saw either of you was when you were both running from Lance Corporal Levi... that was two days ago now. You and (B/F/N) had both agreed it was best for you to stay away for a while as you'd surely both be murdered after that little...event that happened. But after two days you'd both gotten bored so decided to face up to your actions... with another.

Anyone else would rather risk being eaten by the titans than going back to an angry Levi but you both knew that your work wasn't done just yet. Plus, it was hilarious. You'd spent hours laughing in your hiding spot in the middle of the closest town about it. Neither of you regretted it and soon came up with another plan.

So, this is when you both walked into the food hall, heads held up high and grinning happily, like you weren't just nearly murdered by the midget corporal. Making your way to your usual table, you sit next to your friends who were eagerly awaiting some, or any, news like vultures.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Jean dramatically whispers to you both.

"Hiding from Levi of course." You answer, throwing you (H/C) hair over your shoulder.

"Well, don't worry. He blamed it on Levi in the end so you guys are fine." Connie announces from the other side of the table, shaking his head at what is bound to be Eren's punishment.

"What happened?" Your best friend, (B/F/N), asks, pleading for some gossip.

"The corporal got bored of running after you guys after, like, an hour, so when he came back he immediately asked anyone if they knew. Of course, Hange admitted to it but also forced Eren to. And, well, Eren got the worst of the two. Hange more or less got away with it." Jean says whilst chuckling to himself at Eren's expense.

You and (B/F/N) laugh at the thought, even if you are a little bit guilty. But whilst you're both laughing you don't notice the sudden sea of silence surrounding you. Not until your both roughly lifted from your seats and thrown to the floor whilst still having someone grab your collars.

Looking to your friend, your hair dangling down, you both look up into a pair of steel grey eyes staring down at you. _Crap. _You thought. Slowly, you raise a hand as a way of saying hey to Levi.

"Hey Levi. How's it going?" You say, before being roughly pulled up so his mouth is near your ear.

"My office now. I have a job for you both to do." He whispers so no one else can hear him before dropping you and walking away.

"What did he say? Does he want to fuck you because that looked oddly dominant in a dirty way." (B/F/N) says smirking to you after you realise Levi had thrown her to the floor yet still held onto you. Not that you really liked the corporal that way. You were too focused on pissing him off.

"He has a job for us, let's go." You mutter before grabbing her arm and pulling her with you.

An hour later you're in Levi's office, surprised to see everything cleaned to how it used to be. You'd discovered that Levi had come to a compromise that neither of you had a choice in about your 'punishment'. He wanted your help to prank Hange as she had moved all his furniture and things that you had swapped for smaller versions to the stables. Specifically the part where all the... waste is thrown to.

Being the two of you, you agreed heartedly. Already with a plan in mind. "Leave it to us, Shorty. We'll get her back. I've already got a plan that we'll need a volunteer for." You say, smiling evilly. Raising an eyebrow at your friend, she immediately knew what you were talking about... This was a great plan.

"Who do you need?" Levi asks looking directly at you and peering into your (E/C) eyes.

"You."

"No." He immediately answers. His stern gaze dropping to the papers in front of him.

"It'll be funny, all you have to do is dress as a titan. A baby titan to be exact." You utter, giggling to yourself.

"..Fine." He agrees after looking at you. _That was easy._ You thought to yourself, not expecting him to agree that quickly.

You'd sent (B/F/N) and Levi to go get a titan costume with the help of Armin and you went to get the others to help you with waiting for Hange and the plan and well, nothing really. In truth, you planned to just take the piss out of everyone in the meantime.

"Well, hello douchebags." You greet everyone around the table, sitting in the middle of the group when you arrive in the food hall. "Horsey." You say specifically to Jean to get a reaction.

"Funny." He says with a frown while Eren smirks across from you.

"Hey, do you know why you'll never get killed by a titan Jean?" You ask him but get no reply as he, and everyone else, looks at you with confused expressions. "It's because titans only eat humans, horses aren't on the menu." You casually say while smirking at him with Eren laughing in the background.

"That make so much sense Jean." Eren replies whilst laughing.

"Shut up Eren." Jean shouts angrily.

"Make me horse boy." Eren shouts, the both standing up. You can tell that this will quickly escalate into _another _fight between the two if you don't do something.

"Mikasa, tell your boyfriend to calm down will you?" You say, taking the attention off the two boys.

With shocked eyes, both Eren and Mikasa say, "We're not together." A bit too fast for your liking.

"Oh please. Eren, you're a titan right?" You ask, to which he nods slowly, not getting your thoughts. "I bet you love breaking Mikasa's walls, eh?" You ask, holding in a laugh yourself. Both him and Mikasa turn red-faced at the idea and are speechless for a few moments before denying everything. Around the table, everyone is full out laughing at your joke, something that probably won't get old fast.

After an hour or two of joking about, you mention the new prank for Hange and blackmail all to help you. Which is surprisingly easy as you and (B/F/N) both make it your mission to have dirt on everyone you know...Just in case. Soon your plan would be put into action... you just need to go get the secret ingredients only you and (B/F/N) knew about...

It was now time for your plan to be put into action. You were doing this as a request from Levi and it was this or chores... what would you have picked? So there you were, overlooking the forest below and the empty green fields. Levi was hiding behind some trees near the open area in the titan costume and stilts you'd fiund, thinking they'd help make him slightly taller. And Jean should be back any minute with an ecstatic Hange, believing that a baby titan was actually here.

Sasha, Connie, Armin, Eren and Mikasa were all positioned around the 'titan' and you could hear the sound of 3DM gear close by, signalling the arrival of Hange and the horse... I mean, Jean...

With a throw of a log to the ground from your hiding place in the trees. You signal the others to all start while you and (B/F/N) stand by with the rest of your prank. You see them all get into defensive positions but being careful to not get 'too close'.

"I have to say (Y/N). They're good actors. We should get them involved in our pranks more." Your friend mentions thoughtfully before you see Hange swiftly land down and run to the so called 'titan'.

Both of you lift your heads up to the major squealing sound down below. "Oh my god. She is so fangirling right now." (B/F/N) says before covering her mouth to stop her from laughing at the sight of Hange. She'd gone straight to Levi... I mean, the titan, and had started to squeeze it's cheeks together. Of course you both had anticipated this and knew that it'd only be a few more minutes until Levi would end up getting pissed off and revealing himself to an upset Hange.

And your predictions were right, it'd only taken five minutes for Levi to lose it and push Hange away, whipping the head part of the costume off and shouting at the, now distraught, Hange. She had always wanted a baby titan...

"This is payback shitty glasses. You ever try and prank me again and you'll get more than your dream broken." He says angrily, like a 5 foot something ball of fire, with bleach of course. Then, Hange starts laughing. You'd both known this would happen though, hell, you were counting on it, as you'd seen it when you pranked her before. She'd quickly see the funny side of it and end up crying in laughter.

Now it was your turn. While they were all laughing, you and (B/F/N) got hold of the secret ingredient of your plan and swooped in with your gear quickly so no one would notice you until the last minute. Then... splash. Two big buckets of mud had been emptied right over Levi.

Landing on the green grass, you both bend over laughing at the sight of Levi dressed as a titan covered in mud. Everyone else had joined you except for Levi who looked murderous...again. What did he expect? That you'd just prank Hange without pranking him too?... WRONG! You had to do it.

"Run now." He says quietly, so quietly you could barely hear him but the quiet rage was obvious.

"Here we go again." Your friend says before you both use your 3DM gear to get away quickly, leaving Levi behind to run after you.

"Haha. That shorty should have seen that coming." (B/F/N) says giggling. "Just because he's our higher up doesn't make him immune to our talents."

"What? Surely, we're _all_ _his _higher ups. Being taller than him and all." You say seriosuly bursting into laughter, still running from the hobbit behind you. It looks like you'll both be hiding for a few days again...


	3. Blackmail On Heichou

**Finally, here's part 3 to Pranking Heichou...**

* * *

**(Y/N)- Your name**

**(B/F/N)-Best friends name**

**(E/C)-Eye colour**

**Blackmail on Heichou- LevixReader**

It's been a few days now since you pranked Levi _again. _You and (B/F/N) had been hiding away _again _in one of the town's close by, successfully avoiding Levi, not that you'd even seen him. It appeared he was just very bad at hide and seek. Or he was here and you just couldn't see him... He is very short...

The past few days you'd been waiting for the whole thing to blow over and wait until the perfect time to go back. Which was now as you both had gotten bored with just joking about with a few locals. So, this is how you found yourselves in the training grounds after having just arrived back at base. You were with the 104th training corps reminiscing about the last prank and catching up on what had happened since.

"So, did short stack do _anything?" _(B/F/N) asked the cadets in front of you two.

"No. Nothing. He ran after you then gave up. He's been awfully moody though, more so than usual..." Armin admitted after thinking about it. Levi didn't do a thing... _Something's not right_, you thought.

"See, I told you. It's always an empty threat when it comes to us." Your friend announced happily. "Or just you, (Y/N)." She said strangely, eyes focused on nothing as she contemplated whatever crazy theory she had now. _No, _(B/F/N) thought, _Maybe the corporal has a crush on (Y/N). That'd explain why he agreed so suddenly to the prank with Hange, and how he'd kept a grip, a very** sexual **grip, on her as well when we arrived after the first prank..._

"You alright?" You asked your friend, seeing she was deep in thought.

"Yeah. Fine. Just wondering." She answered. Before you had a chance to question her further though, you notice a rather short angry mouse coming your way... Wait, shit, that's the Lance Corporal!

"Crap!" You both said at the same time. You stood your ground this time, seeing as you might as well get the confrontation over with...

The next few days, you both spent all your time in the stables. You were banned from the mess hall and any activities except for training, which you didn't do, and cleaning, which you had no choice in now. The Corporal had berated you for an hour about you two being 'immature' and 'childish'. Let's just say he wasn't exactly impressed when after his rant, you'd replied 'Thank you.'. He'd proceeded to shout at the two of you, not that you were listening, and had issued you with two months of stable duty as well as cleaning whatever he said. _And _he banned you from the canteen, only ever bringing you some leftovers after everyone had finished. The evil bastard. Levi for the past week had watched you both like a hawk and had shouted at you every time possible.

But, (B/F/N) thought that Levi was being more lenient towards (Y/N). Giving her easy chores and not really mentioning it when she hadn't listened to his orders. Her on the other hand... He wasn't her _biggest_ fan. But your friend had come to the conclusion that he was _very much _yours. Of course, she hadn't mentioned this to you. Yet. She did find out though that Mikasa's boyfriend... I mean, brother... Eren, had come to the same conclusion awhile ago.

"So the corporal likes (Y/N)?" You asked the titan-shifter in front of you.

"Think so. He's always nicer to her. Or as nice as he can be without making it too obvious." Eren answered the prankster in front of him, thankful that he could talk about this secret with someone. He'd been sworn to secrecy after all.

"But how are you sure?" Your friend asked, raking her hand through her hair in frustration at not knowing.

"I heard Levi and Hange talking about it..." Eren answered without realising and once he had, his blue...green... blue... his eyes widened like saucers. "I...I wasn't meant to tell anyone that... Fuck." He whispered.

"What? Tell me everything now Eren..." Your friend ordered, holding onto his shoulders. (B/F/N)'s eyes gleamed with the new gossip she'd just heard... and the possibility of having some blackmail on the corporal finally. "If you don't, I'll use that blackmail (Y/N) and I have on you..." She said frighteningly, eyes burrowing into his soul... The girl was very persuasive when she wanted to be. Eren was more scared of her than Levi.

"Okay. Look, about a month ago, I heard Hange and Levi talking about you two and Hange told Levi he should admit his feelings to (Y/N) but he said there was no point as she apparently doesn't feel the same. Then Hange was there trying to make him admit, when I finally realised what they were talking about I slammed the door open whilst I shouted, 'Corporal has a crush on (Y/N)'..." Eren admitted slowly, recalling the day he discovered Levi Ackerman's biggest secret...

"And how did that work out for you?"

"Once, they both got over the shock of me knowing, Levi kept denying it and also at the same time threatening to kill me if I ever told anyone..." Eren announced, remembering the pain of the punches Levi threw.

"So Levi likes (Y/N)?" Your best friend said to herself mischievously while thinking about the new found information...

An hour or two later, you and your best friend were in the stables, cleaning up again. You'd both gotten sick of the corporal's constant watching over you two so had decided to prank him... _again. _Because that's _always _a good idea. You had convinced Jean and Eren to distract Levi while you both were set to work on your latest plan.

The two idiots, Eren and Jean, were pretending to fight _again, _and were helping keep Levi away for a while. He had told you both to clean out all the waste from the stables, so you were. Pushing the final wheelbarrow along, you opened the door with one hand and brought in the last piece of the plan into the room. Levi's room. He hadn't told you a specific place to put all the horse shit and used hay so, in your defence, anywhere was fair game...

"He's gonna hate us..." You admitted, grinning to yourself at the prank ahead.

"I don't think so. I have a little trick up my sleeve." (B/F/N) said, smiling slyly.

Turning around, you raise an eyebrow at your friend, (E/C) eyes looking at your best friend with suspicion. "What..." You said but she interrupts you with a 'Can't tell you now, later.'. "Okay..." You say, almost to yourself. But quickly forget about it once you started moving the hay towards the little spaces you missed in his room.

Now finished a few minutes later, you both stand in front of the masterpiece, hands on hips. All over his room, there is hay and horse shit, courtesy of Jean, covering EVERYTHING! This would hopefully stop your punishment, or prolong it, either way didn't really matter to you, you just wanted to prank Levi.

As if on cue, you hear footsteps coming up the hallway, and both casually walk out of the room. Levi, Hange, Eren and Jean stand in front of you, Levi suddenly very aware of the fact you were in his room. Stepping away from the door, you allow him to walk through and see his room, basically fucked. Giggling to yourselves, you look over at the other three and start to laugh a bit too much for Levi's liking.

"Right... You pranked me... Again." Levi says, sounded defeated for a second before turning around and getting ready to kill you and your friend.

"You didn't specify where to put the waste so we thought you'd know where." You announce, still giggling to yourself.

Behind you, Hange is on the floor laughing while Eren and Jean get ready to leave quickly. Looking to (B/F/N), you start to walk away whilst she, confidently, walks towards Levi. Everybody in the room is frozen in their spots at the sudden unexpected turn of events but Levi recovers and goes to grab your friend but she stops him with a raised palm. She leans in towards the corporal and whispers in his ear something you can't quite understand. You see Levi's grey eyes widen in surprise and turn to you where you stand confusedly. He then proceeds to walk away, dragging Eren, Hange and (B/F/N) away with him...

"Well... that was weird..." You say to Jean as you two stand in front of the door, confused at what just happened.

"Yeah. Weird." He says before turning to you. "Do you know..."

"No idea." You admit. "Thanks for letting us use your family's leftover hay Jean." You say to him, ever so serious.

"No problem... Wait!" He shouts at the end, realising his mistake.

Running away laughing, you scream out loud, "Haha, Proof!", while Jean runs after you screaming, "I'm not a horse!", in denial. Still you wonder about what your friend said to the corporal to make him react in such a way. Hopefully, she'll tell you the secret soon.


End file.
